Field
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is provided.
Description of the Related Technology
Since an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has light emitting characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and the weight may be reduced. And, since an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display exhibits high definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high reaction speed, and the like, it is spotlighted as the next generation display device for a portable electronic device.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron implant electrode. In the organic emission layer, light emitting is achieved by energy generated when exitons produced by combination of electrons and holes drop from the exited state to the ground state, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display forms an image therewith.
However, since the organic emission layer is sensitive to the external environment such as moisture or oxygen, if the organic emission layer is exposed to moisture and oxygen, quality of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be deteriorated. Therefore, to protect the organic light emitting element and prevent penetration of moisture or oxygen in the organic emission layer, an encapsulation substrate is bonded on the display substrate on which the organic light emitting element is formed by an additional sealing process, or a protection layer with a thin thickness is formed on the organic light emitting element.
However, if an encapsulation substrate is used or a protection layer is formed, to completely prevent penetration of moisture or oxygen in the organic emission layer, the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may become complicated and simultaneously, it is difficult to form the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with a thin thickness.